Emmetts Lover
by emmett-lover-sian
Summary: Spov: Well, Theres This Boy Called Emmett Which I'm Madly In Love With But He Just Doesn't Know It Yet... Will I Ever Get My Happily Ever After With Him?...


Yes – OK it's my first Story Ever Written, So I Hope You Enjoy It ! Appreciate All The Reviews.

Monday 30th Of April - Raining!

Gosh, I hate this weather, It's the weather where you just start thinking about random things, like have I fed the fish? or something. But what's mostly on my mind is _HIM_. Emmett Cullen. Ooft, he goes through my mind like a fish goes around a tank! I'm so obsessed with him - it's unbelievable! I'm like his stalker but he just doesn't know it yet! He has a girlfriend , Rosalie, but who cares! I love him! Me and Emmett have never actually spoke but in _MY_ mind we have. I haven't plucked up the courage to talk to him yet, I just get too nervous when I'm around him, my palms get sweaty and I start to blush! It's embarrassing. We have bio together and it's so awkward because he wants to communicate with me but I can't get my words out, it's just too hard to even say 'Hi'. But I've made a plan! We're going to speak to each other properly instead of me blurting out some rubbish about fish. Tomorrow, It's going to happen, we're going to talk!...

Tuesday 31st Of April – Amazing Day...

Oh My Giddy, Giddy Gosh! We spoke. This is the best day of my life. Before I tell you about _EVERYTHING_, I've got to thank some people... Thank you Mom and Dad for bringing me into this beautiful, magical world! And thanks to all of my friends for giving me a great childhood, OK, I'm finished... So back to my Amazing day... Me and Emmett spoke! I didn't mean like the normal '**fish related spoke'**, I I Mean **'Proper Spoke**'... It really was amazing. We really connected. Do you want me to tell you all about it? Well, I'm going to anyways. So, There I was, minding my own business, walking into bio class … When all of a sudden, he approached me! I can remember his first words... 'Where are the spatulas,' Oh God,it was so romantic! Then, we just couldn't stop talking to each other, It was constant Blabber. It was about everything and anything, at one point we were talking about why water is wet, we couldn't figure it out, but we had a good chuckle about it! When bio was finished he grabbed hold of my shoulder and span me around 180 degrees clockwise and gave me a huge hug! His Biceps Were Suffocating we, but who cares I was getting a hug off Emmett Cullen. Even If I'd Have Died there and then, I Wouldn't have cared because I would've died in _**his**_ arms... So, here I am just thinking of that moment over and over and over again! I can't stop thinking about him...

Wednesday 1st Of May – Rejected

Well, Well, Well Mr. Emmett Cullen! You can go and bugarr off if your going to stay with that stupid blond bimbo... (Rosalie) Not in the mood to talk, so just listen! He's been ignoring me today and I feel so rejected. He hasn't answered me today, I even shouted into one of his HUGE ear holes but he still didn't answer. What have I done? Is it because I smell? Or is it because I'm not blond, because I can dye my hair colour? I love him so much, he doesn't understand... I know what's happening, It's that Rosalie. He Doesn't want to hurt her precious feelings, well I'm Going to bloody hurt em'. I'm going to confront him tomorrow...

Thursday 2nd Of May – The Talk...

I was going to approach Rosalie, When a strong, warm hand grabbed my arm, pulled me back and slammed me towards the blue lockers. It was Emmett. Why would he do this? He started to whisper sternly into my ear..."What happened Tuesday was a _**BIG**_ mistake, I have a girlfriend and that's all I want, **my girlfriend**! You got that?" He didn't give me chance for an input, he just simply walked away and hugged Rosalie. This wasn't over. I had to tell Rosalie what had happened between me and Emmett! I just had to... I ran up to her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and just stared at me. 'Rosalie?,' I asked. 'Erm... Who are you?'She replied. I didn't say a word until I had discarded her from her 'clan'. I Led her around the corner so that we could talk privately. I started with "Your boyfriend passionately hugged me." Seriously, what was I thinking. She slapped me and ran to Emmett. "Is it true?"She asked him. He didn't respond as he knew exactly what she was taking about. "Is It?"She Repeated. She knew the answer. She started running towards the toilets, I had to run after her after all the hurt we'd caused her. When I entered the toilets, I knew which cubicle she was in because it was the only one that was engaged. I could hear her sobbing her heart out!

Friday 3rd Of May – Love Letter...

As I was going to get my books for chemistry, I approached my locker and opened it with the combination of, 220983. A pink letter floated out of my locker elegantly and touched the ground. I picked it up and opened it, It was Emmett's handwriting! It said,

'**Baby****, I can't seem to stop thinking about you or the other day! It felt right to hug you, but it was a wrong thing to do since I have a girlfriend... But for some strange reason, I do love you! Meet me at the school playground fountain at 2:30 sharp today, I need to tell you something...**

**Love, Emmett x x x x.' **

After I'd read that letter, gosh, I was gob smacked. I was at the water fountain at 2:25, so I was 5 minuites early. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain and someone tapped me on the back, It was Emmett! 'Hi' He said. I just smiled at him, gazing into his eyes... 'Sian, I do love you. It's just so complicated with Rose! I don't want to hurt her feelings...' I knew it! It was her... She was stopping us from getting together! He continued with...'But, I don't want to call her MY GIRL I want to call you MY GIRL.' Oh My God, Did that really happen?! Emmett Cullen wants to call ME, HIS GIRL! Now this is the best day of my life!

Saturday 4th Of May – Great Start...

It's the day after he talked to me, like really talked to me! I think I've fallen in love with him all over again... To be honest I thought I was dreaming! I just feel like shouting out 'Gizzy Is The Shizzy!...' I know bonkers right, but that's how I feel!

_Later on that day..._

He came around my house... And guess what, he asked me out! OK, Now life is just the best... But what about Rosalie, what a bummer, I don't think he's broken up with her yet. He's gotta' soon though. Well, He better! Guess where we're going on our big DATE... Bella Italia... He's Paying. We're going to have such a great time!

Sunday 5th Of May – Bella Italia...

Let me tell you something, He knows how to treat a girl! He's such a gentleman... First we ordered in, we had the same thing. (Turkey dinner with a glass of coke.) And then while we were waiting for the meal to arrive, he grabbed my hand, glared straight into my eyes and said, 'You're the one that I want, you are the one, ooh, ooh ooh, honey!' (grease ha ha) Jokes!... Now, seriously he said 'baby, I really love you, there's only one problem,' I knew what he was going to say, he continued, 'Rosalie...' I knew it. I did tell you didn't I!? But then he said the cutest thing that made me want to snog im'! 'But I love you and not her, I want you in my life, I want to grow old with you, I want to die with you!' And with that we grabbed each others hands, leaned over the table and pierced our lips together. But little Miss waitress had to come and disturb us with 'your orders.' I mean come on, couldn't she see that we were having a good time snoggin' each others faces off? I bet she was jealous cuz' I was the one with a boyfriend with big muscles and biceps!... I could see her eying him up, Seriously I could've slapped her!

_Later On That Night..._

He invited me over to his house while his Mom and Dad were out of town. And I was shocked at what happened to say the least. Rosalie Hale came knocking at the door. "Emmett!" She screamed. She pounded on the door with about 10 knocks a second and at full force. "One moment, darling." He kissed me on the cheek before moving to get the door. " Oh there you are, Emmett." I hid round the corner to see what was happening. She moved in for a kiss but he moved away from her touch. "No, Rose. We can't do this anymore. You were never the one for me." Rose was flabbergasted and then she slapped him, hard across the cheek. "What was that for?" Emmett raged. "I'm so much better than her, I mean I'm Rosalie Hale." Rosalie sneered. "I don't think so Rose. Sian is so much more beautiful than you and has the personality to suit. I love her more than I ever loved you so get out my house and out my LIFE!" Emmett roared. Rose started crying and ran off. Emmett ran over to me "I'm sorry you had to see that baby but it was the only way to get rid of her." Emmett cooed. "Thank you so much. No-one ever stuck up for me like that before." I tackled him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. I was finally truly happy.


End file.
